Effects
Damage Effects Damage Effects (also known as Attack Attributes) are special features that some weapons, grenades and ammunition types have. The likelihood of a damage effect occurring in personal combat depends on the attacker's weapon skill (appropriate to the weapon type) and the target's Resistance skill (or Electronic Warfare skill for mecha). They are: * Anti-Air (ANTIAIR) * ArmorIgnore (ARMORIGNORE) * Armorpiercing (ARMORPIERCING) * Blast (BLAST) * Brutal (BRUTAL) * Burn (BURN) * Complex (COMPLEX) * Drone (DRONE) * Extend (EXTEND) * Flail (FLAIL) * Gas (GAS) * Haywire (HAYWIRE) * Hyper (HYPER) * Intercept (INTERCEPT) * Line (LINE) * NoMetal (NOMETAL) * Non-Lethal (NONLETHAL) (GearHead 2 only) * Overload (OVERLOAD) * Poison (POISON) * Regen (REGEN) * Return (RETURN) * Rust (RUST) * Scatter (SCATTER) * Sickness (SICKNESS) * Smoke (SMOKE) * Stone (STONE) * Strain (STRAIN) * Stun (STUN) * Swarm (SWARM) * Thrown (THROWN) Status Effects Status Effects are obtained as a result of weapon Damage Effects, as well as cyberware malfunction and combat injuries. Battle damage *Poison *Burn *Regen *Stoned *Haywire *Rust *Stun *Sickness Cyber side-effects *Inhuman Visage *Twitchy Hands *Depression *Rejection *Body Aches *Anemia *Irrational Anger *Neural Lag *Major Neural Failure *Cerebrospinal Shock *Toxic Leakage *Shutdown Permanent injuries *Half-Blinded *Spinal Injury *Torn Ligaments *Crushed Bones *Heart Injury Affected target material EFFECT METAL MEAT BIOTECH ---------------------------------------------- Poison False True False Burn True True True Regen False True True Stoned False True False Haywire True False False Rust True False False Stun False True True Sickness False True False Inhuman Visage False False False Twitchy Hands False False False Depression False False False Rejection False False False Body Aches False False False Anemia False False False Irrational Anger False False False Neural Lag False False False Major Neural Failure False False False Cerebrospinal Shock False False False Toxic Leakage False False False Shutdown False False False Half-Blinded False False False Spinal Injury False False False Torn Ligaments False False False Crushed Bones False False False Heart Injury False False False Affected stats Reflex Body Speed Percept Craft Ego Knowl Charm ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Poison 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Burn 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Regen 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Stoned 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Haywire 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Rust 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Stun 0 0 -5 0 0 0 0 0 Sickness -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2 Inhuman Visage 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 -5 Twitchy Hands 0 0 0 0 -5 0 0 0 Depression 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 -2 Rejection 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Body Aches -5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Anemia 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Irrational Anger 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Neural Lag 0 0 -5 0 0 0 0 0 Major Neural Failure -5 0 -6 -5 -3 -5 -1 -7 Cerebrospinal Shock 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Toxic Leak 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Shutdown 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Blinded in one eye 0 0 0 -7 0 2 0 0 Spinal Injury -2 -4 -3 0 0 0 0 0 Torn Ligaments -5 -2 -2 0 0 0 0 0 Crushed Bones -3 -3 -4 0 -2 0 0 0 Heart Injury -2 -5 -2 0 0 -2 0 0 Resistance difficulty and repair/healing difficulty ResistTarget RepSkill RepCost -------------------------------------------------------------- Poison 12 16 10 Burn 6 23 5 Regen 0 0 0 Stoned 0 0 0 Haywire 0 15 15 Rust 10 15 100 Stun 4 20 1 Sickness 20 16 20 Inhuman Visage 0 16 60 Twitchy Hands 0 16 50 Depression 0 16 75 Rejection 0 16 100 Body Aches 0 16 120 Anemia 0 16 150 Irrational Anger 0 16 500 Neural Lag 0 16 1500 Major Neural Failure 0 16 2000 Cerebrospinal Shock 0 16 3000 Toxic Leakage 0 16 4500 Shutdown 0 16 10000 Half-Blinded 0 0 0 Spinal Injury 0 0 0 Torn Ligaments 0 0 0 Crushed Bones 0 0 0 Heart Injury 0 0 0